The Trip
by SweetDenGirl13
Summary: Den is a 17 year old orphan who lives in a small village. He's really excited because he's going to represent his village on a trip to Princess Zan's castle... untill something bad happens...


**Hey guys. So I'm new here and this is my very first story. I hope you like it and review. Thank you.**

**PS. This isn't based on anything but I started writing it and I figured it turned out really cool so I decided to upload it.**

**-SweetDenGirl13**

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise<strong>

"You should get ready" said Logan. Den looked at him with curious eyes. "It's going to have a trip to Gath and the mayor said that you should go"

Den was really happy. This trip only happens once a year and he knew very well that they would go to give the gifts representing the village of Oan to the princess, Zan. Gath was an enormous city in the other side of the island and Den, from all the people, was chosen to go see Zan.

Den was thin, since he didn't have enough food in his days. He had disheveled brown hair and really light blue eyes. He was tall and muscular, strong because of the hard work in his village. He helped everyone and everyone liked him.

Oan was the city he lived in for a long time and it was quite small. Suddenly he got really scared, the way to Gath was filled with danger and monsters everywhere and his horse was not used to running.

"I wish my parents were here" Den said

Logan noticed the sadness in the 17 year old boy's eyes. "I bet they would be really proud of you" he said.

Logan's words made Den feel a little better, but in the inside, he felt the same.

"You'll have to practice a lot. Unfortunately you don't have a sword."

.

"Oh my Gosh, it's true! I don't have a sword!" Den screamed panicked.

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out"

Den felt a lot better. He knew Logan for a long time and knew he could find whatever he wanted really easily. Besides, he was like a father for him.

"Thank you Logan. You're really helping me out. I mean, this are hard times and we don't have food and since I'm seventeen, people don't respect me a lot. Thank you for giving me a little food sometimes" Den said

"You're welcome and… oh! I almost forgot! You're horse can't run or jump really good right? Well, I talked with Gal and he will train her"

Phew! Relieved! That's how Den felt after this words. Gal was a really good horse coach from the village.

"Wow! It looks like you can read my mind" Said Den

"Then go rest a little. You're going to have a long day tomorrow"

"Thank you for everything. You're really very nice. Good night"

Then, both Logan and Den went home. Den lived by himself, even though he was only seventeen. His house was really beautiful, but it wasn't exactly in the village. Den lived there since he was born, the only home he ever knew. It was simple but comfortable and he had what he needed to live.

He took a while to fall asleep. He kept thinking about the trip and everything. But then, after some hours, he finally slept.

Sun was rising when Den woke up. He was sweating, he had a terrible nightmare where he was going to Gath when a black hand got him and dragged him to the depths of earth.

"It was just a dream Den, just a dream" Den said to himself, scared. He had never had a dream like this in his whole life, or ever felt this way. His heart was beating fast, he was sweating and dizzy. He tried to think about something else and forget this feeling.

"Today me and my horse will have to train a lot, our trip is tomorrow and we have to learn everything today" Den though. When he got out of bed he realized there was a box in front of him. A blue, old box. "What is this?" Den though as he tried to open it. When he finally managed to open it, he opened his mouth in surprise…

"A sword!" Den couldn't stop laughing.

He got his sword and noticed a piece of paper behind him. He picked it up and read it aloud: "I told you I would get you a sword. -Logan".

Den was really happy. He knew Logan would find the sword but not that fast!

"It's time, Den" A strange voice spoke

Den looked around, puzzled. Suddenly he heard a noise and then deep darkness.

Den woke up after some hours with a terrible head ache as a company. He was alone in a dark room, where he couldn't see anything. So he panicked, started to scream and punch the walls. But there was no one.

He started to calm himself and think about how he was going to get out of there. There were no windows. Or mobile. Or light.

"So this is how I'm going to die?" Though Den "Only this, that's all? I'll never be able to compensate my parents. I'm only a stupid, useless thing on earth?" He started to believe that, there was nothing else to do.

Sad, he laid on the floor and started thinking of everything he had done in life, and as much as he though, he wanted to start crying. That was when a voice whispered in his ear. "I'm here". Den got up, terrified. He looked around but saw nothing.

"I'm here" he heard again. Den felt a weird sensation. A known voice spoke in his year every minute.

"Where are you? Who are you?" Den asked but the voice kept saying "I'm here".

Den started to get desperate. "Am I crazy?" he though. "I know you are there, but where?" he asked the voice

"Just in front of you" the voice answered

Finally Den saw a shadow in front of him. He rubbed his eyes and it disappeared. "I guess it was only a reflection"

Suddenly, out of the shadows, appeared a boy. A pale boy with red eyes and an evil grin. "Hey Den" the boy smiled.

"Who are you?" Den asked, frightened.

"You're not recognizing me?"

Den looked closely. He didn't notice one thing. "You're just like me!"

"I'm glad you noticed" The boy answered

"What do you want?"

"As you can see, I'm an unfortunate soul. I mean, I don't have a body." the boy smiled. "My name is Ned, the opposite of Den, as you can see. I always wanted a body but I don't have one. Yet.

"What?"

"Well, the rule is. There are two worlds. The world of the souls, and the world of the alive. Each person alive has an unfortunate soul that you can only meet when you die. But I never liked being a soul so I want your body.

The hours went by slowly. Ned told Den that he would let him have some free time, and after four hours Ned would come back and start the process of possessing his body.

"At least I have four hours" Den though, still sad. "Why me? That's the only thing I ask. Why me? I did everything right! That's how the good people end? If I knew that I would've never been good! I hate my life! I hate this world! It's so unfair! Just when something good happens to me, THIS happens! Why me? Why me? Aaaargh!"

Den started to scream. He was really freaking out. Then suddenly, he stopped. Ned had come back.

"Four hours already?" Den asked

"Nope"

"Then why did you come?"

"Well, you won't stop screaming! I'm trying to read okay? Try to shut up!"

On that exact moment Den though of something. Since his unfortunate soul's name was the opposite of his, then the unfortunate souls' world must be the opposite of his world. Ned must be bad because he was good. So if he was extremely kind, Ned would be extremely evil.

"Are you going to shut up or not?" Ned asked, impatiently

"Yes" Den answered, simply.

"Okay, but if you say something, I'll get possession of your body right now!"

"Okay" Den said and made silence. He was mad, but also he didn't want to loose his life yet.

Time passed by and finally Ned came back. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"No" Den answered. He meant it.

"Whatever. I'll start anyways. 1, 2, 3 and…"

Den felt an enormous pain in his head, but he had slept to much to faint. Then he felt a great feeling of peace, and his vision turned white, he wanted to be there forever. But then everything started to get back to normal, he could see everything again and he realized that the door was opened. He started to touch his body to see if it was really himself. It was, so he started running as fast as he could. When he got out he started to dance. He was so happy and relieved. But then he heard the voice

"What are you doing weirdo? I'm here and you're happy?".

When he heard that he got really mad. "Get out of my head you… you…".

"Me what? You can say it, it's okay. You're going to die soon anyways.".

"But… why am I still alive? Not that I'm complaining".

"Well, not exactly… I forgot to say that it takes a while, but does that matter?".

"Of course it does!" Den answered "How much time do I still have?".

"Like, 11 months?" Ned estimated.

"Yeah! That's great" Den said, excited.

"But you're going to die anyways. Why are you happy?" Asked Ned, confused.

"Well, I have more time. It's good news."

"I don't understand you people. You just get happy for anything that happens"

Den though about his trip. "What day is today?" he asked.

"Well, it's been a day you went to the dark room. Why? You have anything to do?"

"Yes! My trip is today! I need to go back home!"

"Oh, but that's not a problem."

"It's not?"

"No! You should've asked earlier!"

Suddenly there was a great noise and they were and Den's house. Den got really happy. He looked at the sun and realized it was about midday. He could go to his trip! He couldn't believe it! But when he was about to leave, Ned spoke again.

"Look, in the other side of this door you are going to see something you might not want to, or not be ready to. Do you want to proceed anyways?"

"Yes, and stop annoying me!" Den said irritated.

But when he opened the door, a terrible sensation filled his body, Everything was destroyed. There was blood everywhere. He went to the village and all of the houses were in fire. A lot of people dead including…

"Logan!" Den screamed as he ran where his friends laid.

Logan was in the floor, hurt, bleeding. On his injuries there was a black liquid dripping like poison.

"Logan!" Den screamed for the first time. He was desperate. It was Logan! He had a sword on his hand.

"I told you. You didn't listen. Now you're all sad…" Ned's voice broke the silence.

"It's your fault" Den screamed, almost crying "You caused all this. If I was here, we could've won!"

"You thank me! If you were here you would be like him now. You should be grateful." Ned answered.

"Den?" a week voices spoke slowly, almost a whisper. Den turned around.

"Logan?" He sat down next to his friend.

"Den, where have you been? It doesn't matter now, I just want to tell you one thing right now." he coughed and kept on "Do you know this sword?".

"Of course. I always admired it".

"Then, as my last act in this life, I give you this sword".

"But… I can't have it" Den answered.

"Please." Logan said. His voice was getting weaker.

"Okay… uh… thank you" Den could barely speak.

"I really want you to have it. It's a decent act, as my last one".

"I want you to stay more. I have so much to tell you" Den was desperate.

"But as you can see, I can't…" But Logan was never able to finish what he wanted to say and Den, heartbroken, started crying.

The next day, Den was packing for his trip. Luckily his horse was alive and wasn't hurt, because she hid. "I knew you were a smart horse" Den told her, still sad for Logan's death.

"Will you please stop crying?" Ned said, impatiently. "I'm getting tired of it!"

"Ned, what do you want me to do? You want me to be happy because my life is ruined?" Den sat down. He felt like he's head was going to explode. He had never felt so many things at the same time, even though he was an orphan.

"Come on, wimp! I have suffered much more than that. Get used to it" Ned said "Do you know what you're going to find in this trip? You can be sure, there are not going to be kind people to take care of you" Ned said in a mocking tone that made Den get even more mad.

"Come on, we don't have time to loose." said Ned.

"Can you please shut up? I'm going to explode if you keep on talking".

Silence. Sweet silence. Den didn't know why, but he was thankful.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it so far? Review! <strong>

**Thank you**

**-SweetDenGirl13**


End file.
